When The Shadows Come
by Maybe Time
Summary: Raine, Heero and Relena's daughter witnesses the day her parents disappear without a trace. Can the mysterious new boy Shade make her realize how much her parents needed her help? And also fall in love in the process?


- When the Shadows Come -  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. (Unfortunately.)  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya! I hope you like this story plot! Chapter II is coming out really soon. Please review so I know if you think I should continue or not! = ^.^ =  
  
The trees stood still as the dead, the lifeless, the unmoving. Rain fell like liquid diamonds, each drop indicating each tear that had been shed that night. In the distance, the moon sang it's silent song of promised light in the coming dawn. Right at that moment, when the shadows gave way for the moon's enchanting glow, Raine was born. She was born small, fragile, delicate, and soft, soft as the petals of a blooming flower not yet bloomed, not yet wilted. Her hair was the same color as her mother's. A golden brown, not blond, not brown but in between. Forever stuck between the two colors. Her eyes were her father's. A piercing and sharp blue both terrifying, both beautiful. But if you looked really closely, you could see tiny traces of her mother's eyes, the color of the ocean when the sun's gentle rays calm the surface. But one day after the shadows came and went, 5 year old Raine said nine words that fell upon no one's ears but hers and her parents. "Good-bye Mommie. Good-bye Daddie. I promise I won't tell." No one knew what had happened. No one understood why. Her parents vanished without a trace. Only one person knew why they left, the knowledge forever buried inside her deepest memories and secrets. That person was Raine.  
  
Golden brown hair was softly caressed by the chilling evening wind, lightly combed through by invisible fingers. A set of Prussian blue eyes stared out towards the horizon caused by the blue waters of the ocean. The eyes were sad, depressing, unblinking. Raine sat there on the beach, silently celebrating her sixteenth birthday. Her company was the gentle rustle of the elm trees and the setting sun slowly eaten up by the line of blue. Her ears were sensitive and alert even as she relaxed under the sound of waves pounding onto the sand. Then she heard it, footsteps slowly whispering their way towards her. She flung her head around, eyes flashing wildly in defense. In front of her was a boy about seventeen with hair the color of dark chocolate curling slightly at the tips. Staring at her were twin emerald green orbs, flashing with the same intensity and filled with the same mysteries. He smiled at her and she felt her whole body relax once again. He was not an enemy. She did not need to fear him. Raine dragged her eyes away and looked back at the sunset occurring across the sky in brilliant colors of orange and pink. Comforted by the mysterious boy's presence, she closed her eyes and let the silent music of the ocean overtake her. Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her shoulder and snapped back into reality. Opening her eyes, she once again faced a world of emerald green.  
  
"Um, hey. Want some company? I'm kind of bored and since you're here alone too, I thought maybe we could chat awhile."  
  
Raine felt slightly surprised at his question. Whenever people talked to her, they would just talk and leave. Never asking if they could speak to her. Still pondering, she nodded, causing her hair to illuminate a shining silver from the setting sun. Dozens of questions eased their way into her mind. But Raine was not usually a social person. Only to people she trusted did she speak. She didn't know this boy yet, not yet anyway.  
  
"Well, let's start ending this boredom by saying something. Um, my name's Shade Barton. You?" He seemed to stare at her curiously. What? Did she look that bad?  
  
Looking him directly in the eye, she whispered.  
  
"Raine. Raine Peacecraft Yuy." There. She'd done it. She'd given her whole name to a stranger. It was a first.  
  
"Nice to meet you Raine. I like your name. Any reason why it's Raine?"  
  
"I was born on a rainy day." Raine said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
He gave her a grin.  
  
"Reasonable enough. My name comes from the name Shadrach from Meshach and Abednego in the Book of Daniel."  
  
Raine silently nodded her approval. She wasn't in it much for words. She turned back to watch the sunset. Carefully, she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. His hands were long and lean like a pianoist's. She wondered what it'd be like to touch those hands with her own. Shamelessly, she stared down at her own hands. Her hands were slender and delicate, covered from top to bottom in smooth ivory colored skin. On each delicate finger was a nervously bitten down nail the color of light pink, giving off a rare glow despite the ragged edges. Sighing inwardly, she admitted her fingernail biting habit. What could she say? It was in her genes. Her mother bit her nails also. Her mother.  
  
Her mother had left her. She didn't care what happened to her, Raine, her only daughter. Raine thought bitterly. What could she say? Oblivious to her, liquid hot tears dropped out of her eyes and dripped somewhat cautiously into her lap. Without warning, Shade reached over and wiped away the tears yet to come. Raine shivered at his touch. Warm, comforting. Naturally, she closed her eyes, letting her dark eyelashes brush against his finger. She heard him breath in sharply. Was there something wrong? Hurriedly, she opened her eyes. He was so close, too close. She could feel his breath on her cheek, slightly warming it. His eyes stared into hers, emerald green into Prussian blue. Something sparked between them, like blue fire. Raine backed away fearfully. Something happened that wasn't supposed to. Or in her mind it wasn't. What was it? She had never experienced anything quite like it. And if it was anything out of the ordinary in her personal world, she would run away from it. Simple solution.  
  
Slowly, she lowered her eyes and looked away from his intense gaze. She had to get away from this unknown feeling before something happened. For better or for worse. Picking herself up, she began to sprint across the sand dunes. She could still feel his stare boring a hole into her retreating form. Before she had gone more than ten paces, she felt a hand grabbing onto her wrist. Shade. Emotionlessly, she turned to face him.  
  
"Something happened back there and we both felt it. I know I did at least. What do you think?"  
  
Numbly, Raine shook her head. She felt him grab her by both shoulders.  
  
"Raine, listen to me. I can feel you're holding something back. A secret that cannot be known or told. But it's a burden. Why won't you just get rid of it? I know who you are. I remember. You're Raine, daughter of Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy aren't you? You know me too! We played together when we were kids, me Shade. You used to pretend my Mom and Dad were yours too since you said yours disappeared. You know my dad. Trowa Barton and my mom Catherine."  
  
Recognition sparked inside her mind. Shade.her only friend in her childhood years. But, hadn't he left for L1? Raine looked up at him, tears of happiness flowed down and recognition burned in her eyes.  
  
"Shade.you're back. For real."  
  
Before either of them realized it, Raine had flung her arms around him, giving him an innocent embrace. Shade just stood there, for the first time in months he was truly happy. She remembered him. From before. They had been best friends until his parents had decided to move to L1. He could still remember her eyes the day he left. Blue eyes filled with invisible tears, sadness and anger flowing through. 


End file.
